User blog:Varadu/PSA - Wiki Templates
Hey everyone. Recently, myself and User:Perrington've been working on some new wiki templates and think that they'd be helpful to all of you - many are somewhat minor and just handy although can make a considerable difference when it comes to simplifying things. So, without further ado, here's a full list (a few older templates will also be listed here such as the basic infobox): * Template:Infobox (by Wikia; old template) - Most everyone on the wiki knows this template - it's a simple infobox with 10 custom titles / cells. * Template:InfoboxZones (by Perrington) - Infobox with preset cells / info designed to be used for articles about regions / zones. * Template:Infobox military character (by myself) - Infobox identical to the original one butbwith an extra section added to the bottom about the military service of s character. * Template:Infobox military award (by myself) - Infobox designed to be used for articles about military awards / honors. * Template:Succession (by Wikia; old template) - Used to display a position currently held or held in the past by someone; you can put whom held it before the person and after (if applicable). * Template:Succession2 (by Perrington) - Same as the above, Template:Succession, although has a tad more customizability. * Template:Quote (by Perrington) - Used to display a quote with a few options such as saying who said it and/or where / when. * Template:Book (by Perrington) - Used to make displaying a "book" or something similar in a visually appealing fashion. * Template:TextIcon (by myself and Perrington) - Used to put an icon next to text much easier / shorter than manually; useful when listing affiliations in an infobox. * Template:Collapsible (by Perrington) - Makes adding an "expand" section easier. * Template:Userstats (by Wikia; recently adapted) - Show the details of your edits and contributions on your user page; boost your ego! * Template:Scroll box (by Perrington) - A "scroll box"; rather simple and has a variety of applications. * Template:ContentJump (by Wikia; recently adapted) - Adds a small icon to the headings of articles that, when clicked, "jump" you back to the table-of-contents. * Template:Relative (by Perrington) - Displays a relative with a name, who the relative is to the person (i.e. Mother, Father, Sister, etc) as well as an optional † sign if they're deceased. * Template:Status (by Perrington) - An easy way to dictate the status of someone (i.e. alive, deceased, etc), with fancy colors, and without the necessary RGB stuff that clutters the source. * Template:Color (by myself) - A simple way to change text to preset colors without using tags. It's still recommended to use the Status template for colored statuses, however, as it's a bit shorter in source. * Template:Mouseover (by Wikipedia; recently adapted) - A way to add a mouse-over message to a line of text, and optionally link and/or under-dot the text. Aaand that's it for now! This list will be updated when new templates are made - also note that if you make a template yourself that could be used universally and would help people, leave a comment and we can list it here so people can see. Category:Blog posts